Gordo Gluttony (Slime Rancher x Oc)
by Gray Territe
Summary: After a long year,Gray and Beatrix were hoping to get home to Earth, unfortunately they are caught in a nearly year long moonless time of no getting home. One thing was for sure,Gray will miss the Earth. But new relationships will ensue,and the life of a Rancher will be a great one.
1. New Day

Ever since i had come to this planet,Jadora,i found that on an extremely rare occasion, its strange, slime inhabitants turn into Humans,or human forms. They all had interesting and slightly arousing curves and all,but something told me there was much more to this than just their form.

Me and Beatrix did some chemical Slime Science, and found that on the dark moon of the end of the month a very strange chemical change,similar to Human or animal hormones,these three day periods allow fully grown,ungordofied slimes to "mate" with the to other gender within their species. Hence causing Gordos,but my question is why they'd do it. Reproduction is almost inadequate due to the fact that they come from what seems to be the Planet's sea. Beatrix and i theorized that this is to pass on a special genetic code,so when a Gordo(A pregnant slime) Is fed or stimulated enough,they will inflate,and "pop", dispersing the new genetic code in its pure form to continue the process.

Today we test this theory by setting out a Gordo Snare to capture a Pink Gordo,or a Tabby Gordo to support our theory. Unfortunately our timing may have been too well perfected...as the moonrise was appearing,we saw only the outline of the moon,and our slimes took on perfectly wavy bodies. They all looked similar to Beatrix,short hair pulled up into a bun,and a spunky Explorer \Farmer outfit with their own patterns and colors. Though they all had their own personalities, the Puddle Slimes were the only ones who...wore bikinis with dresses. We all heard the Gordo snare snap shut around a big,gluttonous body,presumably male by the loud yelp that followed after.

The Honey Tabby i let follow me around hid behind my leg," What was that?!" She yelps,having taken the form of a 5 year old girl. "That was a Gordo Snare." i said,ruffling her hair. She giggled and goes to interact with the 10 year old looking Rock Tabby, who was playing with his food.

I watched the interaction, Beatrix went to tend to the male Gordo,grumbling inder her breath that she better not get raped trying to feed this thing. "Language!" i call after her

"Oh put a sock in it Gray!" she calls back.

i roll my eye in annoyance, and go to the lab,to see my Mosaic Crystal slimes tending to each other. They were all girls, which made it a hell of a load more worse off than i already was! Their moans were soft as i passed their Corral as quietly as possible,all i noticed that they were doing was fusing together,'Trading Slime?' i thought to nyself as i went into the lab,and i checked the Refinery for anything new,all i found was Indagonite,a Strange Diamond, and a lot of each plort. "Raaancher!!~" i Heard my Tangle Slime call,"Yeah?" i asked,"Im Hunnngery!!~~" She purrs to me,"For You~"

i felt a vine wrap around my ankle and yank me to the ground,pulling me along towards Tango's corral. it was stopped short by the one thing tnat i thought was almost useless,the Solar shield. Tango laughs and tries to pull me up like a heart beet from the ground,but she was rendered powerless without the solar energy she so needingly desired. She grunts and groans as she tried to pull me through the shield,unfortunately for her i have a thin layer of a strange gelatinous membrane that keeps me from entering by force,i did this so that way if Tango was very hungry,she wouldnt be able to pull me through,if pulling me up through the ground didnt work.

The neighboring Dervish slime was desperately trying to get the Tangle Slime to stop,and possibly let me go. "HEY!!" Beatrix shouts,shooting a Hen Hen at hwer. Tango released me and caught the poor livestock, eating it alive. I scramble away,and into Beatrix's arms,she chuckles.

"Shy enough?"

Shut it." I said blushing

 _ **Hey all you readers! I hope you enjoyed this ,and there is going to be an author's note,and a meeting of the mysterious Male Gordo that Gray and Beatrix caught! Tootles!**_


	2. Rising Tides,Falling Slimes

New light beared the new surroundings,as the whole Ranch was now covered in a thick,minty green moss and grass,Raiden,the big ol' Rad slime of the ranch imitated a Roostro crowing the early morning sun. I was barely out of bed when P.U.T.A. was banging at the door demanding they see Beatrix about this event. I was the one who met them at the door with a drowsy,tired scowl.

"Uhm...Mr Teslite,we'd like to discuss the events at hand." A young message man said,"What is it?" i almost snarl. The trio jumps at my tone,"w-We were going to tell you that a solar flare has disabled the ships,and we cannot leave the planet until the end of this year..and the Breeding event has rendered our airports disabled until further notice.."

"So youre telling me that me and Beatrix are stuck on this rock for one whole year?!" i yell,waking Beatrix. "Y-yes sir." the boy said nervously,"You have till the count of ten before i set Raiden on your sorry little asses." I snarl,they immediately ran for the hills,the male slimes shouting insults and curses at them,others just roared with laughter with what I had said to put such a scare on the poor kids. One thing was for sure,i am _**NOT**_ a person to wake this early without a shower,I admit i am cranky when i have not showered in days. Beatrix wraps her arms around my shoulders lovingly,humming as she wanted to take me out on a date,but her plans had been spoiled,as she wanted to take me to the Teslite Diner.

i got some starmail from Jeremiah, our lovely neighbors.

 _ **Hey Gray,Beatrix**_

 _ **i haven't talked to y'all in a while,the Honey Triplets are growing very well,and very quickly. Come by our ranch and visit us,we'd love to trade as well!**_

 _ **-Your Friend and Neighbor**_ _ **James**_

I chuckle softly,and send back a thank you and an acceptance note. I had heard P.U.T.A. was putting the pressure on the ranch,as they were stealing all sorts of Livestock and Slimes. Thats another reason i turned the Hydro Turrets into Pyro Turrets,and those always stay posted outside my gate to ward off any thieves or somethin like that. I took my shower and walk out with my usual outfit,which was a grey hoodie, black camo shorts and some white Dash Boots.

On average,once every 2 or 3 untended days,i make about 27,000 Newbucks evrry few days,and i catch a total of 20 slimes a day for trading. Now these slimes go to good homes, and i make sure of it,if I feel that the slime will be killed,P.U.T.A. gets a massive lawsuit threat of tax evasion and abuse and thievery of Slimes and Livestock, which can have an outcome of up to 40 years or life in prison. I do not like the Government this planet has based itself off of. Its community made itself bound to _**HIPPIES**_ that want no more than to see a slime suffer and perish by their hand. Slime Ranchers like me and Beatrix have yet to see the day they extinguish all of Slime Kind,and its kind of Earth,all of earth against what...maybe ,70 people? that's 17 billion vs 70,P.U.T.A. loses this fight,period.

i soon started my day by feeding the slimes i own and love. The Boom Tabbies were too busy sucked into each other to even eat breakfast,so i move onto my wise,all knowing Quantum Slime Kane. He was working with a mini 1Million 9X4 Rubixium cube. "Breakfast." i said,launching a Phase Lemon into the corral, to have it quickly caught by the Quantum. "Thank you Master Gray." He praised,I nod and go to my big boy Raiden. He acted more like a dog than a human,unfortunately there aren't any Wolf Slimes,so i just pet him and give him a carrot and a uranium stick.

The slimes always praise me for my love and care devoted to making them happy. I always get praised by my girl Beatrix too,for all my hard work. By the end of the day,im usually very moist with sweat,and my clothes almost soaked with sweat,so i take long showers and such to calm me down.

i heard the bathroom door open,"Daddy?" i heard a very smooth,satin voice ask. i peep out to see my baby girl Honey Tabby(I call her Tabbi),peeping on me. "Tabbi." i growl,

Y-Yes?" she asked

"Dont you know anything about privacy?" I ask calmly

"N-no sir.."

i sigh,"out,just get out and let me get dressed."

she nods and leaves,i sigh and get dressed,and walk out without a shirt,to bump into the lively Beatrix holding some box with my name on it. "What's this about?" i asked,noting the all too recognized smirk that had crossed her lovely pink lips. "Open the box! its from me and the ranch!" She giggles,putting the box in my hands and walking out. I sat on the bed and open it,and my face broke out in a hot,uncontrolled blush. Nudes out the wazoo and sex scenes with Beatrix and the slimes. Even Kane was in on it. I shut the box and hide it under the bed,an erection slowly growing in my pants. I sigh and go out to the gordo we now own. He was a rock slime surprisingly enough,and he was fairly fit for a Gordo. he looks down on me like i was scum to him. "What is it human?" he asked with a slightly whispery voice. i extend a Heart Beet to him,and he takes it from my hand,and eats it like an apple,"What can i do for ya son?" he asked,his whispery voice turned into a hearty Texan accent. "I was hoping to question you on the breeding event,and why it has been extended." I said

"On that note,its one answer,the solar flare stops the moon on its dark side,so as a side effect,every female on the planet is effected by this special plant some call Sugarstone. it has some potent stuff in there,so if i were you,id watch myself around some of the girls you have in the other corrals." The Gordo advised.

"Thank you very much,may i have your name?" i asked

"The Rock."

"Ha,kinda like the wrestler we have on earth." i chuckle

he smiles,"Keep safe now,if you ever need me,just hit this spike in my crown with a Heart Beet." he said ,pointing ti a hollow,whistle like spike in his crown. it was kinda large. "Ill take note then." I said gratefully.

 _ **Hey you readers! i hope you enjoyed this, and a quick warning,i may not update this much until it has 10 views or faves under its belt! Enjoy!**_


	3. Unknown Threat

Tarrs roar with laughter in a bar,cheering and laughing deeply. A small,female Tarr with very little body,looking about 17 with rainbow colored hair and plump,white lips. She retained a beautiful milky white color in her eyes,and seemed to shy away from the loudness of the group. "Hey! small one!" A male tarr called out,waving her over. The 17 year old Tarr walk over,humming an old tune. "Y-yes Henit?" The Tarr asked.

"Tiara,you need to eat if you wanna get older." Henit said,looking at the Tiara with a fatherly look. "B-but what about the Slimes?" She asked,"No need to fret child,the Slimes and the Tarrs are friends,united because of the R.N.A.S." He said,pointing out a drunken Honey and Tarr laughing togther,loudly i might add. Tiara nods and grabs a fried chicken,and eating it. The Cheering and roaring continued much into the night,almost to the point that some Ranchers considered joining.

 _ **R.N.A.S. base,08:34)**_

Slimes trembled slightly as some men in Fallout 5 Power Armor were trudging by,their bootsteps thud,and slimes slink to the back of their cages,shaking wildly. Boom Slimes were kept in transparent explosion domes with barely any room to move. A man in Golem grade power armor opens a cage with a Pink Rock Largo inside. The slime tried to run,but it didnt get far before a male,presumably 8" 3 with a black robe and a Weissian Greatsword in hand,he rose the sword and slashed down. A loud yelp is heard,followed by the sound of hands rummaging through dead slime. The male came in with a white orb about the size of a small beach ball(about 20 inches). He chuckles and opens a panel,and stuffs the white orb into a massive trilegged machine,which rose up,and growls loudly. "I can give you a new life!" the man said,the Strider growls and bends his long legs so he was crouching,Eye to Camera. "What do you mean 'A new life'?" It asked,powering up a Gravity cannon. "I mean a life with the Silver Parsnip Godess." The Strider's camera turns orange,and it chuckles. "You have a deal."

"Now go my beautiful machine!!" He said.

It roars and stomps out the door,soliders in H.E.V. suits follow it.

 _ **Sorry for the short chap,this is just showing off the R.N.A.S. as a much bigger danger than anyone originally thought.**_


End file.
